the babysitter
by monkie16
Summary: brien needs a babysitter for Gus and Justin shows up
1. Chapter 1

"Hello?" Justin mumbled into the phone .  
"Jus, I need a favor. I was supposed to babysit Gus tonight but I have a date so can you please watch him?" Daphne begged. "Sure, Daph. What's the address?" Justin asked then wrote it down.  
Justin jumped into the shower and changed.

"Dad do you have to go out tonight?" Gus asked. "Yes, Gus, but i'm sure you'll have fun with your babysitter." The doorbell rang. Gus ran to the door and flung it open. "Dad, you got me an angel!" Gus crowed and Brian walked to the door. He saw the hottest boy he had ever seen. "Hi, I'm Justin. Daphne couldn't make it, so she sent me. I hope you don't mind." "Not at all," Gus said grabbing Justin's hand and leading him into the house.  
"Okay, I'm going to go" Brian told Justin and he walked out. "Nice car"  
Brian said as he got into his car. "I like it" Justin replied as he closed the door. "So, Gus, what do you want to do?" Justin asked.  
"Can we watch a movie?" Gus asked.  
"Sure! Why don't you go put one in and I'll get us some snacks," Justin said and went into the kitchen. Gus ran into the living room. When Justin came back, he handed Gus a bowl of ice cream. "So what did you put in Gus?" Justin asked. "The Mighty Ducks. It's my favorite movie," Gus said. "Mine, too!" Justin told him.

"Brian, what's going on?" Michael asked. "Nothing, Mikey, I just can't get Sunshine out of my mind." "Who's Sunshine?" Mikey demanded. "Gus' babysitter. Listen, I'm going to go Mikey." And Brian walked out of Babylon.

When Brian walked into his house he saw Justin drying his hands. "Where's Gus?" Brian asked. "He's in bed. Why, do you let him stay up later then ten?" Justin asked. "No, but he usually puts up a fight," Brian told him." "I read him a story and he went right to sleep," Justin said with a smile.  
"Oh, can you give this to Gus?" Justin asked as he handed him a drawing of Gus. "This is really good," Brian noted. "If you want to see more, I have a show on Friday." "Alright, Justin, do you want to go to dinner with me and Gus tomorrow"  
Brian asked. "I'd like that. Well... I gotta go. Later, Brian." "Later," Brian whispered as he watched Justin drive away.

Justin picked up his phone as soon as he walked into the door.  
"Sunshine!" a voice hollered through the phone. "Hi, Deb" Justin replied meekly. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" Deb screamed. "I was babysitting" Justin said. "Sorry I worried you, Deb." "It's alright, Sunshine. I'm glad you're doing so well...I mean you're seventeen and you live alone and you've been through a lot and I just worry"  
Debbie said all at once. "Come by the diner tomorrow morning and meet my son and his friends." Debbie ordered out of nowhere. "Alright!" Justin laughed and he hung up. Justin took off his clothes and crawled into bed.

Brian woke up, took a shower, put on his suit and went to wake up Gus. "Dad, stop!" Gus yelled between laughs as Brian tickled him awake. "Come on, it's time to get ready for school" Brian said. "Dad, when will we see Justin again?" Gus asked. "Tonight and Friday for sure, Gus," Brian replied. "And he left that drawing for you," Brian told him. "Cool!" Gus got up and changed really fast and he rushed downstairs.

After Brian dropped Gus off at school he went to the diner and made his way to the booth. "Hey guys," Brian drawled as he sat down. "Sunshine, you came!" Debbie cried and they all looked to see Debbie embracing a slim blond figure. "Deb, I can't breath," Justin choked out. "Oh, sorry. Come meet my son and his friends," Debbie said, and with that she dragged Justin to the booth.  
"Hi, Brian," Justin said when he saw the man. "Hey Sunshine. How do you know Deb?" Brian asked. "Long story. I'll tell you later tonight," Justin said.  
"Well, I'll let you boys introduce yourselves," Debbie said and left. Brian moved over and pulled Justin next to him. "I'm Emmett, Cutie, and this is Ted," Emmett said pointing to the man next to him. "And that over on the end is Michael." "Oh, it's nice to meet you all. Well, I really gotta go," Justin said.  
"I'll see you and Gus tonight, Brian." And Justin ran out. Brian looked out the window and saw a man up against Justin. He quickly ran outside. "Let him go!" Brian ordered. 


	2. Chapter 2

Justin went home and walked into his studio and started a painting a big smile on his face.

Brian did some paper work and made reservations for dinner. After that he tried to work but couldn▓t concentrate.

Giving up, he packs up his belongings and calls out, ⌠Cynthia I▓m leaving early, please call Gus's school and tell them I▓m picking him up now and to have him waiting for me.■

"Alright Brian. See you tomorrow," she says to him while dialing Gus▓s school.

Brian pulled up to the school and saw Gus waiting for him.

"Why did you pick me up early dad?" Gus asked.

⌠We need to go shopping for dinner tonight with Justin."

After they got their outfits, Brian took Gus home. "Gus why don't you go pick a movie and we'll watch it" Brian said "ok dad how about spiderman 2?" Gus asked "thats fine" Brian said sitting on the couch Gus put in the dvd an sat next to brian happily.

Justin just finished getting dressed when his doorbell rang. He barely opened the door before he got a armful of a happy eight year old.

"Hi Gus!" Justin laughed.

"Hi Justin! I▓ve waited to see you all day and I was really good cause dad said if I wasn▓t he wouldn▓t let me come." Gus told him.

"Well then I▓m glad you were such a good boy cause I▓ve wanted to see you too. And for being such a good boy, if its ok with your dad, you can both stay the night at my house and I▓ll make you breakfast in the morning.■ Justin said with a smile. 

"Can we dad?" Gus asked pleadingly.

⌠OK, that sounds like a plan," Brian said.

"Yay!" Gus hollered.

"So what do you do Justin?" Brian asked.

"I▓m a artist and I own a gallery," Justin replied.

"What about you?"

"I▓m a ad exec." After a moment he asks, "So, why do you work at the diner?■ 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while school has started and i've had a ton of homework but i will have another chapter up this weekend sometime. 


	4. Chapter 4

Brian,Justin and Gus walked into the resterount and they where seated as soon as they walked thorough the door.

Brian looked at Justin puzzeled "my godfather is the owner" Justin explained Brian nodded as they took there seats.

Brian sat across from Brian and Justin and as soon as they took there seats a waiter came up with there menu's and a bottle of wine.

"The wine won't be nessasary i'll have a vanilla milkshake do you wan't one Gus" Justin asked "yes please a vanilla one to" Gus said excitedly.

"Sure what do you wan't Brian" Jsutin asked "i'll have a strawberry milkshake" Brian sighed out "yea daddy is getting the same thing as me and Justy" Gus cried out Brian smiled at his son.

A few minutes later the waiter came with there shakes.

"Dad can i try yours" Gus asked "sure" Brian answered sliding his milkshake to Gus who to a drink.

While Gus was drinking his milkshake Brian snathed Gus's and put it between his legs with a wink and Justin who smiled.

Gus gave back Brian's milkshake with a smile he looked around the table for his.

"Where did my milkshake go?" Gus asked looking at Brian then at Justin who was struggeling not to laugh.

"Dad give it back" Gus whined "Fine" Brian sighed putting the milkshake down in front of Gus who stuck his tongue out at Brian before he took a drink while Justin laughed at there antics.

"What would you like to order sirs" the waiter asked "i'll have a steak done medium rare" Brian said "I wan't a steak to dad" Gus said "and another steak well done" Brian told the waiter and i'll have my usuall Justin said to the waiter who nodded and walked away. 


	5. Chapter 5

The waiter came with Brian and Gus's steak and a hamburger and curly fries for Justin, they smiled and set down the food. Going to the next table that required service. "That looks good can I have that dad?" Gus asked. 

⌠Sorry Sonny boy, you wanted a steak and now you're going to eat it." Brian said to the small boy.

"Here Gus, why don't we trade?" Justin asked.

"Okay!" Gus cried happily, switching plates with Justin.

"Justin how old are you?" Gus asked.

"I'm seventeen." Justin told him.

"WHAT?" Brain screamed, shocked.

"I'm seventeen, but I'll be eighteen in a week, you don't have to worry though, I'm already legally an adult." Justin explained.

"Good. You just scared the hell out of me." Brian growled out. Justin grinned. "Twat." Brain said smiling back. Gus looked between Brian and Justin and smiled at them both.

"So Gus, what did you do today besides go to school?" Justin asked.

"Dad picked me up early and we went shopping for new outfits and dinner then we went home and dad made lunch, after that we watched X2." Gus said, still smiling.  
"Well you both look fantastic, my uncle will be very pleased." Justin said.

"Why would your uncle be pleased?" Brian asked more than confused.

"Because he's Giorgio Armani." Justin answered

"W-What?" Brian sputtered out his eyes wide. Not sure if he had heard correctly.  
"Giorgio Armani is my uncle and he'll be glad you like his clothes." Justin said smiling while Gus was laughing at his dad's reaction.  
Brian was still in shock " Sunshine I can't wait to meet your uncle!" Brian declared after some minutes of non-stop shock.

"That's good, because he'll be down in about a month so he can take my measurements, I need some new clothes. I'll see if he can take yours too." Justin said laughing at Brian's huge grin.  
"Are you ready to go?" Brian asked Justin and Gus as they finished their food.

⌠Yes.They replied in unison. Brian had to hold in a snicker. Brian, Justin and Gus walked to the door and were about to go out when the waiter ran up to them. ⌠Here is your money sir and here is desert, everything is on the house! The waiter gushed out, running off.  
"Well Sunshine let's go get mine and Gus's pyjamas, and an extra pair of clothes, then we'll go to your house." Brian said as they got into the jeep.

⌠Maybe we should just stay at your house.■ Justin said, as he looked at Gus asleep in the backseat.

"That's okay with you?" Brian asked.

"Of course, I'd love to stay over at your place." Justin replied smiling at Brian as they pulled into the driveway.

"Who the fuck is here? Brian growled when he saw lights on in the house. Justin picked up Gus and they walked into the house and saw Michael sitting on the couch.

"What the hell are you doing here Mikey?" Brian demanded while running his hands through his hair.

"I wanted to talk to you!" Michael whined.

"I'll take Gus upstairs, Justin said walking upstairs, cradling Gus in his arms.

"What is he doing here?" Michael demanded.

"He's staying the night, he was invited." Brain snarled as he pushed Michael out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Mikey." Brain said slamming the door in Michael's face.

Brian sat down on the couch with a sigh, Justin joining him a few minutes later.

Brian wrapped his arms around Justin who snuggled into the embrace. Justin looked up at Brian who bent down and gave Justin a sweet kiss on the lips, quickly progressing into more. Brian licked Justin's lower lip asking for entrance that Justin quickly gave. Brian thrust his tongue into Justin's mouth; Justin made a small noise of pleasure. Brian laid Justin down on the couch and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. Brian pulled off Justin's shirt, starting to kiss, lick and bit all along his neck. He bit into junction between his neck and shoulder. Justin moaned wantonly, wanting more. Justin thrust up making them both groan as their erections rubbed together. "Brian┘I need you." Justin moaned in need.

"I know baby, I want you so fucking bad┘" Brian groaned pulling off Justin's pants. Brian pulled off his shirt, which was quickly followed by his pants. He reached into the pocket, and pulled out a condom, and some lube.

Brian handed the condom to Justin, who made quick work of getting it open. He hastily pulled it over Brian's aching shaft. "Get on your hands and knees now." Brain demanded as he lubed his cock.

Justin kneeled over onto his hands and knees, almost moaning at the forcefulness of Brian's demands. Brian positioned himself behind Justin, right at his puckered hole. Brian let out a shudder of pleasure, getting ready he slammed himself into Justin. They both moaned loudly, Brian pulled out quickly, thrusting back in as Justin moved back meeting his cock thrust for thrust, taking him deeper each time. Justin looked over his shoulder, Brian, knowing what he wanted enveloped him in a passionate kiss, thrusting even harder. Justin pulled back from the kiss. "B-Brian I'm gonna I'm gonna Co!" he cried as he came. Brian felt the tightening of Justin around him. "Justin" he whispered as he too orgasmed.

Brain pulled out of Justin, Justin almost whimpered when the fullness inside him was removed. His eyes followed Brian as he tied up the condom and threw it away.

Brian walked to the couch, picking up his little Sunshine, he carried him to the bedroom, lying him on the bed, he joined him. Justin smiled and snuggled up against Brian, receiving a kiss on the forehead.

Suddenly the door was flung open and Justin hid his face while Brian groaned where he saw who it was.

"YOU BASTARD!" Melanie screamed.

"YOU BROUGHT A TRICK HOME WITH OUR SON HERE!" Lindsey bellowed next.

"HE IS NOT A FUCKING TRICK! AND DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING COMPARE MY BOYFRIEND TO ONE AGAIN!" Brian screamed at them tightening his hold on Justin.

Justin looked up at Brain a huge smile on his face. "Do you mean it┘?" he whispered.

"Yeah" Brian whispered back with a smile.

"DON'T YELL AT MY JUS!" A little voice screamed behind Lindsey and Melanie, they spun around and saw Gus, who was standing there behind him, little arms held at his sides in anger. He stamped his little feet and ran over to Justin, jumping into his arms.

"Hey Gus, why don't you go get me that robe? And we'll go to your room and I'll read you a story." Justin suggested, kissing the top of Gus's head.

"Okay!" Gus said happily, jumping up and grabbing the robe. Justin slipped on the robe, standing up, he followed Gus as he pulled him along to his room.

"Who is he?" Lindsey demanded.

"His name is Justin Taylor." Brian answered.

"Are you serious? I've been trying to get him for a show at the gallery for months!" Lindsey said, suddenly taking an interest in Brian's new, and first ever boyfriend.

"Gus is asleep.Justin informed them as he walked into the room. Brian nodded as he pulled Justin down onto the bed, holding him against his chest.

"We came to take Gus home." Melanie finally said.

"That is not possible." Justin told her.

"Why not?" Melanie demanded, outraged.

"Because I promised him I would make him Mickey Mouse pancakes and I plan to keep my promise." Justin told her his voice cold.

"Okay we'll come get Gus tomorrow then." Lindsey said grabbing Melanie's arm and dragging her out of the house, keeping her from saying anything more.

Brian and Justin lay down again, Justin held tightly against Brian. They almost instantly fell asleep, content to being together.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Justin woke up and lifted Brian's arm up from around his waist to get up. Then he headed into the bathroom when he was done he pulled on a pair of sweats then he walked into the kitchen.  
Justin made the pancake batter and warmed up the pan "Jus can i help" a little voice said from the door way Justin looked up and smiled when he saw Gus holding a teddybear in one hand and rubbing his eye's with the other "sure Gus can you get the strawberries and powdered sugar out for me" Justin asked "yeah i'm a big boy" Gus told him as he got the strawberries out of the firdge then Gus walked to the cabinet and got out the powdered sugar.

Justin put some batter into the pan and started to make the pancakes when he made everyone to he put the pancakes on plates and turned off the pan."Ok Gus now we are going to cut the strawberries and put them on the pancakes and then you can add the powdered sugar and i'm sorry i can't make you mickey pancakes but your dad diden't have the stuff for them" Justin told him "it's ok jus this is good" Gus reasured him Justin nodded and smiled.  
Justin put the strawberries on the pancakes and handed the plates to Gus who sprinkeled powdered sugar on them.  
"Well look at my little cooks" Brian said from the doorway "Daddy look I helped Jus make the pancakes" Gus cried excitedly "Good job sonnyboy you did a great job" Brian said as Justin set the plates on the table.  
Brian and Gus sat down well Justin got the orange juice from the fridge then he sat across from Brian and they all started to eat when they where done they all headed upstairs to change. Justin put on his clothes from the night before while Brian changed into jeans and a with t-shirt. When he was done changeing Brian grabbed Justin's hand and they walked downstairs into the liveing room. Gus ran down a second later in a pair of shorts with a white tee as well.  
They walked outside to the jeep Gus climbed into the back seat while Justin got into the passenger seat and Brian got in behind the wheel then they headed to the park.  
When they got to the park Justin and Gus jumped out and headed to the swings Brian got out of the jeep and walked over to the swings then he sat in the swing next to Gus.  
"Brian i was wondering if for my next show i could do a painting of you and Gus" Justin asked "sure Sunshine it would be our pleasure" Brian answered "Great" Justin said with a huge smile.  
"Could we stay the night with you ate your house" Gus asked "if it's ok with your moms" Justin told him then he kissed Gus on the head "Hey what about me" Brian cried and started to pout Justin smiled then he leaned over and kissed Brian lightly on the lips then he pulled back with a smile.  
Brian smiled back then he grabbed justin by his shirt and jerked him down takeing Justin in a bruising kiss. Gus watched them with a huge smile on his face.  
"BRIAN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOU ASSHOLE" a voice bellowed. Brian,Justin and Gus all turned and groaned when they saw Debbie "Sunshine what are you doing here" Debbie demanded "i'm here with my boyfriend and his son" Justin infromed her Debbie looked at Brian who nodded at her "My boys are together" Debbie cried and she swept them up into a bone crushing hug.  
"Grandma Deb they need to breath" Gus reminded her Deb let them go and they started gasping for air "Jus i'm hungery'"Gus cried "all right then little man lets go home and have lunch" Justin said as he lifted Gus out of the swing Gus layed his head on Justin's shoulder.

Brian walked over to them and wrapped an arm around Justin's waist then they walked to the jeep Justin put Gus in the back seat then he sat down. "Deb would you like to come over for lunch" Justin asked as Brian got in the drivers seat "no i have to get back to the diner Sunshine" Debbie told him Justin nodded and they took off.

"Well Debbie know so the hard part is over" Brian said "for you maybe i still have to deal with your best friend" Justin whined out "that was good almost as annoying as Micky and don't worry about him i'll deal with him if he bothers you baby" Brian reasured Justin smiled and kissed Brian on the cheek " I wanna kiss to" Gus hollered from the backseat Justin leaned into th backseat and kissed Gus on the cheek Gus smiled and threw his arms around Justin's neck in a hug.  
"Dad did you ask the mom's if i can stay the night again tonight to have a sleepover with Reid" Gus asked " sorry sonnyboy i forgot why don't you call and ask when we get home" Brian said "ok" Gus told him. Brian pulled into the drive way and parked the jeep Justin got out and Gus jumped into his arms Brian opened the door Justin walked in and set Gus down who ran to the phone Justin walked into the kithen.

Brian walked into the kitchen after Justin and wrapped his arms around Justin "I wan't you so fucking bad" Brian growled grinding his erection against Justin's ass "i wan't you to" Justin moaned "Dad they said i could stay" Gus screamed "we'll finish later" Brian whispered then he lightly bit Justin's ear and he pulled away.  
Justin got out his cell phone and pushed number four "yeah i'll get my regular doubeled and divided into three ok thanks oh and i'm at Brian's" Justin said as he hung up his cell. Brian just looked at him with a brow raised "i ordered some taco's for lunch" Justin explained Brian nodded then he grabbed Justin's hand and they walked into the liveingroom and sat next to Gus on the couch.

Gus got up and put in Fast and the Furious then Gus sat in Justin's lap. Then the doorbell rang Brian got up and got the bags from the delivery boy but before he could pay the delivery boy got into his car and drove off. Brian shrugged and went back inside he set the food down on the coffie table then he sat next to Justin who got out two containers he handed one to Gus then the other to Brian then he got the third contanier and they all started to eat their taco's.  
When they where done eating Justin got the containers and threw them away when he came back Brian pulled him down onto his lap Justin snuggeled against Brian and fell asleep. Brian looked over at Gus and saw he was asleep as well.  
Brian stood up and carried Justin to his bed then he came back and carried Gus up to his bed after he covered Gus up Brian went back to his room and climbed into bed next to Justin he wrapped his arms around the small blonde and held him close as he to fell asleep.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING IN WHY IS HE STILL HERE" a voice bellowed. Brian and Justin shot up "what's going on" Gus asked sitting up next to Justin rubbing his eyes "nothing baby why don't you go take a shower then call Reid to see if he can come over for the sleepover ok" Justin told him "ok Jus" Gus said and ran out of the room.  
When Gus was gone Micheal stomped to the bed and grabbed Justin by the wrist and tried to drag him out of the bed "get your fucking hands off my boyfriend Micky then give me your key and get the fuck out" Brian snareled "but Brian" Micky whined "no give me your key then get the fuck out" Brian growled Micheal got his key off of his keychain and handed it to Brian then Micheal ran downstairs and slammed the front door on his way out "this is your key now" Brian said as he handed the key to Justin. 


End file.
